No Me Gustan Los Dulces
by Pati-Swan
Summary: Es San Valentín, en el aire se respira amor y olor a chocolate aunque siempre hay alguien a quien no le gustan esas cosas, siempre hay forma de hacerles cambiar de opinión, un oneshot ZoroxSanji, muuy dulce, Feliz San Valentín!


**Un fic de San Valentin, espero que os guste. De: Pati-Swan**

**No me gustan los dulces**

El día amaneció tranquilo. No se veía ni una nube en el cielo y una suave brisa acariciaba las olas por las cuales navegaba una vez más el Going Merry. Esta tranquilidad solo se veía interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes de metales, fuegos y cazos que provenían de la cocina a primeras horas de la mañana.

-Vamos un esfuerzo más...tantas horas trabajando valdrán la pena...-intentaba animarse el cocinero, que llevaba horas encerrado en la cocina preparando algo que olía realmente dulce.

Entonces le sobresaltó un fuerte portazo en la cocina, pues su capitán, aun despeinado y con sorna acababa de despertarse movido por ese olor tan sugerente.

-Sanji...quiero el desayuno...- Murmuraba mientras se frotaba el ojo que estaba sobre su cicatriz.

-Por dios Luffy, ¿Acaba de amanecer y ya estas despierto?-El cocinero estaba impresionado de que el chico moreno se hubiera despertado tan pronto.-Pues tendrás que esperarte a que prepare el desayuno, ahora estoy muy ocupado; vete a jugar con Chopper un rato ¿Quieres?- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras removía una deliciosa masa que cada vez olia mejor y daba más ganas al capitán de hincarle el diente.

-Jooo Sanji, Chopper está durmiendo ¿Por qué no me das un poco de eso que cocinas? Huele muy bien...- Preguntó mientras se acercaba por la espalda de su compañero e intentaba meter la mano entera en el cazo aún a riesgo de quemársela; pero el cocinero fue mas rápido y con un rápido golpe de espátula hizo que su mano se alejara de golpe del cazo.

-Ya te e dicho que esto no es para ti, si quieres desayunar será mejor que no me molestes más y te largues de aquí antes de que pueda decir "fuera"-Las venas de su frente empezaban a hincharse. Pero el testarudo capitán decidió insistir un rato más, todo sea por ese delicioso plato que preparaba.

-Venga Sanjii, no seas tan borde...solo un poquito-

Pero el cocinero apartó por un momento la mirada de su cazo y le lanzó una mirada a Luffy que realmente daba miedo, y que hizo que el chico se marchara corriendo de la cocina antes de q Sanji abrir la boca para decir..."fuera".

-_jolines que borde está Sanji, yo que solo le e pedido un poquito...-_

Pensó Luffy mientras iba hacia su habitación a despertar al resto de los chicos; pues Robin y Nami avsaron que no las despertaran, habían estado descifrando escritos y dibujando grandes mapas hasta muy tarde.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, aunque Luffy dedicó la mitad a robar la comida del plato de los demás con la excusa de que Sanji no le había dejado probar nosequé plato.

Al acabar de desayunar Usopp se fue a la cubierta con Chopper para contarle alguna de sus hazañas como valiente bucanero.

Entonces Sanji se aseuguró de mantener al capitán alejado de la cocina un buen rato llevándole uno de sus mejores platos de carne al exterior del barco; haciendo que en la cocina solo quedasen el peliverde espadachín y él.

Cuano todo estuvo listo el cocinero sacó del horno aquello que tantísimo tiempo le había llevado preparar a escondidas; unos bombocitos de puro chocolate con caramelo en forma de corazon que parecían realmente deliciosos.

-Zo-Zoro...-Murmuró, haciéndo que el espadachín medio dormido dirigiera la vista hacia él. Entonces el rubio se armó de valor y caminó hacia el espadachín, con la bandeja en sus manos y cabizbajo intentando ocultar el elevado color de sus mejillas:

-Feliz San Valentín.-

Con esto que dijo, el espadachín se desveló de repente y se quedó mudo. Vale que Sanji había estado un poco raro con él últimamente, pero desde luego no se esperaba una sorpresa semejante por su parte.

-Sanji, a mi no me gustan los dulces.-

Dijo finalmente y se levantó de la silla dejando atrás a un Sanji con una cara de pasmarote impresionante. Había estado toda la noche a escondidas cocinando para no levantar sospechas, se había peleado con su capitán, y para colmo no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada para sus chicas. ¿Y ahora este espadachín de tres al cuarto iba a rechazar su chocolate?

-_Este no sabe quien es Sanji_- Dijo para sus adentros y a continuación cogió a Zoro del cuello de la camiseta y lo apoyó con brusquedad sobre la pared; haciendo que él tambien se ruborizara:

-Tú, lechuga con espadas, que sepas que a mi nadie me trata así, ahora vas a ver si te gusta o no el chocolate.-

Entonces agarró uno de los corazoncitos de chocolate y aún manteniéndolo agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta le dio sin duda el beso más dulce que había recibido nunca.

Un millón de sensaciones inundaron al espadachín, que enseguida correspondió el beso del cocinero lo agarró por la cintura; entonces Sanji le pasó el dulce chocolate, que acabó de derretirse en boca del peliverde, estuvieron asi un momento más; luego, el cocinero se soltó, levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo:

-ahora no me dirás que no te gusta...-

Y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero notó que le agarraban de la camisa.

Zoro, con la respiración entrecortada y aún muy acalorado, sonrió y frunció el cejo:

- ¿De verdad crees que te vas a librar después de hacerme esto?-

-¿Uh?-

Y sin dar más explicaciones agarró al cocinero de la corbata, cogió con la otra mano la bandeja de dulces y cruzó con decisión el pasillo, camino a su habitación.

**Fin**

**Bueno aquí acaba mi fic de San Valentín, perdón el retraso pero la intención es lo que cuenta nooo? Espero que me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión, ya que me animan mucho (gracias a Moni-Chan, que me dio esta idea)**

**Besitus ds d la cocina**


End file.
